Mega Mission (20th)
Summary Rangers from past seasons fight together against a new army of villains. Troy awakens from his dream and leaves the bus as he prepares for his first day at school. Mr. Burley starts the discussion with a science brain teaser. Emma responds that insects, but Noah says that she is wrong and the real answer is Robots. Gia disagrees and mentions that robots aren't a species. Jake admires Gia's beauty. Troy arrives the class and responds that humans can work together and overcome anything. The girls admire his answer. The Warstar ship approaches Earth. Creepox reports his status to Admiral Malkor. Gia invites Emma to Ernies' Brainfreeze. Emma responds that she needs to take a photo of a butterfly in the woods. After spying on Gia, he invites Noah to Ernies. Back on the Warstar Ship, Vrak reports to Admiral Malkor, who is not afraid of the humans. At the Command Center, Gosei awakens Tensou and tells him to summon the five teenagers. The guys arrive to Ernie's Brainfeeze. Jake orders a drink for Gia. In the woods, Emma takes photos of the butterfly. She sees Creepox in the background. Gia, Noah, and Jake disappear from Ernie's. Troy trains on top of a building. Just as he is about to take a break, he is teleported from the scene. The four teenagers are teleported to the Command Center, where they are greeted by Tensou. Noah calls Tensou an old school robot from the movies. The lights turn on in the Command Center. Troy admires the Ranger Keys and remembers his dream. Gosei welcomes the teenagers. Gosei's mentor, Zordon, has made Gosei the guardian of the Earth. Gosei was awakened by the recent Warstar threat. The teenagers have been chosen to be Power Rangers. Emma is teleported to the Command Center. She shows the photo of Creepox. The teenagers see themselves on the view screens. Noah asks about the Ranger Keys. Gosei tells the Rangers that they are the past Rangers. Gosei gives the Rangers their new Gosei Morpher and educates them with the Power Cards, Weapons, and Megazords. The teenagers are teleported to the city. Loogies begin the attack on the citizens. The teenagers work together to fight the Loogies, who are too strong for them. Troy remembers Gosei's words about the Gosei Morphers. The teenagers reveal the Gosei Morpher and the Morph Power Cards. They insert the cards into the Morphers and recite the morphing call "It's Morphin Time...Go Go Megaforce." The teenagers transform into the Megaforce Power Rangers. Yellow Ranger is the first one to summon her weapons. The Rangers summon their weapons by inserting their Weapon Cards into the Gosei Morpher. The Rangers use their new weapons to take on the Loogies. Vrak suggests to send down a real monster. Admiral Malkor calls Scaraba to defeat the humans. Scaraba begins the attack. The Rangers summon their Mega Blasters. They use their new weapons to thin out the swarm of Loogies. Scaraba transforms into a boulder and rolls towards the Rangers. He follows up with a series of rock attacks. The Rangers summon the Mega Weapons. After a brief fight with the Mega Weapons, the Rangers combine their weapons into the Megaforce Blaster. The Rangers energize the Megaforce Blaster with their elemental cards. The attack defeats Scaraba. At the Command Center, Gosei praises their first victory. Noah feels that they were lucky in their first battle. Gosei tells them that luck had nothing to do with it. Earth's Defender, Never Surrender! Cast Category:Episodes